Escape from Asgard
by Bridgy
Summary: Loki takes his lover and flees from Asgard. His only concern is her safety and an infant.
1. Chapter 1

Loki dream-

**This story is based off of a dream I had some time ago and finally decided to make a story out of it. Sorry if it does not make much sense, but trying to make sense of a dream can be rather hard when talking or writing about it, so I will try my best! I do not own any of the Marvel characters mentioned in this. Blah blah blah. Let's begin!**

It was dark out and the wind of was fussing about the land of Asgard. Far out cries were heard throughout the palace. An enemy had broken in. A surprise attack! A beautiful brunet laid curled up under her bed. Her hair was tied back into a braid to show off her porclien white complexion and gray eyes that showed tremendous amount of fear. She then looked down to see a bundle of joy wrapped in a soft pink blanket. The infant cooed as it's mother held on to them for dear life and comfort.

Suddenly her bedroom door violently swung open and she saw a pair of big black boots stomp their way in. They stopped for a moment as if searching the room. Again the baby cooed and the person in her room who was searching suddenly stopped and got down on their knees, grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her out from underneath the bed. She sreamed for but a second and then had her cries muffled. When she opened her eyes to see who it was her fears instantly melted away for a few seconds.  
"Loki!" Indeed; it was Loki, the second son; the frost giant prince coming to safe her. "What is happening? I was so scared, Loki! I didn't I'd ever see you again." She rested her head on Loki's chest as he put his arms around her and the infant. The moments only lasted a few seconds until Loki pushed her back.

Holding on to her shoulders with a slight grip, his beautiful green orbs stared right into hers. He said, "We must move. The enemy is strong and I fear if you stay here a moment longer they will have you and the child. Now, I cannot allow that to happen. I will take you both to safety."

Leading her through a crowded hallway of the Asgard palace, Loki kept one arm around her while he held his staff in his other hand, knocking down enemies as they came; one by one he slaughtered them all where they stood. Suddenly they stopped and the girl looked up at Loki with concerned eyes.  
"Why have we stopped?" she asked.  
Before Loki could answer her an enemy jumped out from a large crowd of warriors and started attacking. Loki pushed her away and told her to run. The girl built up her courage and ran for it, brushing past foes and alleys all mixed together. It turned out to be such a big blur to her that she soon didn't know who was who. She then ran into another young girl around her age, holding an infant in a pink blanket as well. They gave each other one nod and started running together. The girl running beside her had long wavy blond hair, bouncing behind her as they ran together.  
"Stop!" cried the blond. "In here!"

The brunet followed the blond to a secluded room and again the war cries were muffled by the closed door.  
"What do we do? They will come for us and when they find us..." The brunet said, almost about to cry. Suddenly the door was banged on abruptly. They two girls shrieked of terror and ran for a place to hide. To hide they hid in a rather large coat closet. It reached so far back that you'd think that there would never be an end. But finally the brunet stopped as she felt the wood of the back end. She surrounded herself more with fur coats. Just then the bedroom door was broken down and heavy breathing was heard throughout the room. The brunet crouched down i hoped that maybe they would be safer if she did so. Just then the infant gave out a short cry, but it wasn't her baby it was the blonds baby. The closet door was then opened and the blonde gave out a bloody cry and so did her baby.  
"No! Give him back! Sto-" before the poor young girl could say more her cries were instantly stopped and a loud thud sounded on the floor and the cries of the infant were carried away.

The young girl was then left alone with only her baby to comfort her. She knew she had to protect her baby with everything she had. even if it meant giving up her own life. She had to protect her baby! She sunk further and further down into the furr coats hoping no one would hear her whimpering. Just then a deep but soft and soothing voice came from outside the closet.  
"Loki?" she said.  
"Yes. It's me."

The girl came out from her hiding place. Seeing the blonde who had her neck snapped she ran into Loki's arms again. The embrace lasted longer this time and Loki caressed the young girls hair a few times before pushing her back again. "How did you find me?" she asked him.

He gave her a quick smile and said, "Why, I'm the God of Mischief. You really think you could ever hid from me?" He kissed her forehead and began leading her away from all the fighting.  
After many more battles they reached the rainbow bridge. Loki's horse was waiting for him and he helped the young girl on the infant up on to the horse. He then got on himself and held on to her with one arm and guided the horse with the other until they reached the Bifrost. Loki helped her down and took her inside the bifrost and instructed Heimdale of what to do.  
"Take her back to Midgar." The girl looked up at Loki about ready to protest but Loki put a finger to her lips. "That is until it is safe to return to Asgard you will be going back to your realm and staying there till I come for you. Understood?" The girl nodded and Loki wrapped his arms around her once before their departure. He kissed her deeply before having to let her go and bid her and the infant farewell.

When the girl reached earth, her rightful place of birth she saw a familiar face: her friend and her mother waiting near the van. Her friend took hold of her hand and pulled her along.  
"We have to go. Hurry!" she said.  
The girl placed her baby inside the car seat that was waiting for them and pulled the pink blanket off over its head. The baby wasn't a girl but boy. A healthy baby boy with thick black hair, pale skin and the greenest eyes you ever did see. The girl smiled and kissed her baby on the head. The girl looked out the window and to the sky. Indeed she would see Loki again. Her friend, lover and husband and most of all the father of her child.

**THE END! What did you guys think? I know it may not make much sense, but I did my best. I thought for a while whether or not I should make this into an actual story, but I just don't think that will ever happen. So I decided to write this out. Apparently in my dream the enemy was after some kind of priestess and her baby. The brunet in the story was obviously me, but I didn't feel like using my name. And I think the reason why the baby was wrapped in pink was to fool the enemy into thinking it was a girl. Or to at least stall them on the thought. And yes, Loki is the father of the child in the dream. It all seemed very real. My face was real close up to Loki's. It was a weird yet very cool feeling as I ran through Asgard with him trying to escape. It was an exciting dream to say the least! And I wish I would have it again :D but sadly I have not -_- awh poopy! Anywho! Let me know what ya all think ok? Thanks for reading! Please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know you have seen it yet, but I decided to make a story out of this dream. It's called The Priestess of Asgard.

So yeah...Just a short, fast update. It's right on my page so feel free to go there and check it out! I hope you will all enjoy it ^^


End file.
